Hometruth
by kaze karter
Summary: Jasmine gets the shock of her life and almost topples from her tree. What could be that surprising? LiefJasmine. oneshot. short.


Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

a/n- kinda pointless one-shot but this page never seems to get updated so I thought I would do it. Reviews and flames are welcome.

-------

One-shot.

----

It was midday and the whole east side of Deltora was bathed in golden sunlight, it streamed down into the thick canopy of the Forests of Silence the rays seeping through the emerald leaves and directly onto the head of a young woman perched high in the branches of a tall Mangao tree.

The woman seemed completely oblivious to her precarious roost above the ground and smiled peacefully as wind wisped through the forest.

She was Jasmine, the wild girl of the forest, the Shadowlords enemy and also the queen of the very land she was in, Deltora.

She was also at this particular time, feeling homesick. Although Del was her official home, the place where people looked for her, and also the location of her husband and what was left of her family, she could never consider the palace home, what with its marble walls and bustling halls.

There was no peace to have in the palace, and therefore she found herself returning to the forests on occasion after her patience for the city had grown thin. Lief had accepted this on only one condition; She returned soon.

'A love struck fool' Barda called him, and Jasmine had to agree, not that she minded in the least. However her visit this time had been particularly urgent she had been feeling almost physically sick, and had quickly departed from the now prosperous city of Del.

Jasmine grinned widely as a large gust of wind shook the leaves around her. _'Hello again little on.'_

Anyone else would have been shocked to hear the soothing voice whispered in their ear, but it was not in Jasmines nature to be afraid, especially when it was the trees that were talking to her.

"Hello." she whispered merrily in reply closing her eyes and tilting her head up to catch more of the suns rays.

'_It has been a while since last we spoke, and I feel you have changed Jasmine'_ the little voice whispered so only she could hear.

"Changed have I?" Jasmine questioned a bead of sweat slipping down her cheek.

' _Yes, I sense a difference in you, however it does not seem to be due to that man of yours.'_ the tree paused and if it had been human its eyebrows would of furrowed in confusion _'what did you call him again….husband?'_

"Lief." Jasmine said

The branches shook as if the tree was nodding its head _'mmh, that's the one, however I wonder.' _The tree paused thoughtfully _'Jasmine could there possibly be another walker in the forest?'_

Jasmines bright green eyes opened and turned to look at the trunk in confusion "of course not, I am the only one who likes it here and even Lief and Barda would not follow me." She stopped "unless I was in danger of course" she added.

The bark creaked as another gust of wind rustled past _' Then I see only one explanation little one.'_

"What's that?" Jasmine asked rolling her shoulders back.

'_There will soon be an heir' _

Jasmine's eyes widened like dinner plates. "And heir to what!?" she spluttered.

The tree chuckled amused, like how elders would do when questioned by youth. _'The throne of course.'_ He replied.

Jasmines arms went slack and she suddenly felt lightheaded, with no time to react she slipped backwards on her branch and fell a short way before being caught across two other branches.

She lay there on her back staring up at the sky flecked with green and didn't say a word.

'Little one?' the tree questioned in concern. 'Are you alright?'

There was a long pause before Jasmine answered "that hurt." She said Weakley.

------

Two days later and odd occurrence took place in Del, a loud _thud_ followed by the breaking of glass was heard coming from the direction of the kings' quarters as one very shocked man learnt his family was about to get slightly larger.

---

End.

Flames welcome, my apologies for any bad grammar


End file.
